deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content for Dead Space
Downloadable Content was released for Dead Space on November 13, 2008. This content included new RIGs and new skins and upgrades for various weapons. This content was not available for purchase on the PC version of Dead Space. Packs Astronaut Pack *Content: **Astronaut Suit: Orange and red suit with a gray helmet. **Astronaut Weapon Pack: Orange and red skins for the Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle and Ripper. *Cost: $3.00/240 MS Points File:Astro Suit Plasma Cutter.jpg|Astronaut Pack's Plasma Cutter File:Astro Suit Pulse Rifle.jpg|Astronaut Pack's Pulse Rifle File:Astro Suit Ripper.jpg|Astronaut Pack's Ripper Big Gun Pack *Content: Steampunk Force Gun, actually did more damage than the standard Force Gun. *Cost: $1.00 / 80 MS Points File:Steampunk Force Gun.jpg|Big Gun Pack's Steampunk Force Gun Elite Pack *Content (exclusive to the Xbox 360): **Elite Suit ($2.50/200 MS Points/free for two weeks starting on October 10, 2008): Black and white skin and a 10% reduction in damage resistance for the Advanced Engineer RIG. Elite Weapon Pack ($1.50/120 MS Points): Black and white skins for the Line Gun, Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle. *Cost: $3.00/240 MS Points File:Elite Line Gun.jpg|Elite Pack's Line Gun File:Elite Plasma Cutter.jpg|Elite Pack's Plasma Cutter File:Elite Pulse Rifle.jpg|Elite Pack's Pulse Rifle Heavy Damage Pack *Content: Blue and black skins and upgraded damage for the Contact Beam, Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle and Ripper. *Cost: $3.00/240 MS Points File:Heavy DMG Contact Beam.jpg|Heavy Damage Pack's Contact Beam File:Heavy DMG Plasma Cutter.jpg|Heavy Damage Pack's Plasma Cutter File:Heavy DMG Pulse Rifle.jpg|Heavy Damage Pack's Pulse Rifle File:Heavy DMG Ripper.jpg|Heavy Damage Pack's Ripper Hot Rod Pack *Content: Black with flame decals skins for the Flamethrower and Pulse Rifle. *Cost: $1.00/80 MS Points File:Hot Rod Flamethrower.jpg|Hot Rod Pack's Flamethrower File:Hot Rod Pulse Rifle.jpg|Hot Rod Pack's Pulse Rifle Military Pack *Content: White skins, matching the Advanced Soldier RIG, and upgraded damage for all seven weapons. *Cost: $4.00/320 MS Points File:Military Contact Beam.jpg|Military Pack's Contact Beam File:Military Flamethrower.jpg|Military Pack's Flamethrower File:Military Force Gun.jpg|Military Pack's Force Gun File:Military Line Gun.jpg|Military Pack's Line Gun File:Military Plasma Cutter.jpg|Military Pack's Plasma Cutter File:Military Pulse Rifle.jpg|Military Pack's Pulse Rifle File:Military Ripper.jpg|Military Pack's Ripper Obsidian Pack *Content (Exclusive to the PlayStation 3): **Obsidian Suit ($1.50): Black and blue skin and a 10% reduction in damage resistance for the Advanced Engineer RIG. **Obsidian Weapon Pack ($1.50): Black and blue skins for the Line Gun, Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle. *Cost: $3.00 Pedestrian Pack *Content: Gold and red skins for the Contact Beam, Plasma Cutter and Ripper. *Cost: $1.50/120 MS Points File:Pedestrian Contact Beam.jpg|Pedestrian Pack's Contact Beam File:Pedestrian Plasma Cutter.jpg|Pedestrian Pack's Plasma Cutter File:Pedestrian Ripper.jpg|Pedestrian Pack's Ripper Scorpion Pack *Content: **Scorpion Suit ($2.50/200 MS Points/free if Dead Space was pre-ordered): Black and red skin and a 25% increase in damage resistance for the Advanced Engineer RIG. **Scorpion Weapon Pack ($2.25/180 MS Points): Black and red skins and upgraded speed for the Force Gun, Line Gun and Plasma Cutter. *Cost: $4.00/320 MS Points File:Scorpion suit Force Gun.jpg|Scorpion Pack's Force Gun File:Scorpion suit Line Gun.jpg|Scorpion Pack's Line Gun File:Scorpion suit plasma cutter.jpg|Scorpion Pack's Plasma Cutter Speed Kills Pack *Content: Black and yellow stripped skins and upgraded speed for the Force Gun, Line Gun and Plasma Cutter. *Cost: $2.25/180 MS Points File:SK Force Gun.jpg|Speed Kills Pack's Force Gun File:SK Line Gun.jpg|Speed Kills Pack's Line Gun File:SK Plasma Cutter.jpg|Speed Kills Pack's Plasma Cutter Tank Pack *Content: **Tank Suit: Black and gray skin covered Level 5 RIG with Unitology script and an amazing 60% increase in damage resistance. **Tank Weapon Pack: Black and gray skin covered with Unitology script skins and upgraded damage for the Flamethrower, Force Gun and Line Gun. *Cost: $4.00/320 MS Points File:Tank Flamethrower.jpg|Tank Pack's Flamethrower File:Tank Force Gun.jpg|Tank Pack's Force Gun File:Tank Line Gun.jpg|Tank Pack's Line Gun Sources *Dead Space DLC uses stasis on your wallet *Dead Space receives insane amount of weapons DLC Category:Downloadable Content Downloadable Content for Dead Space